Memorial day
by SIDELINE311
Summary: This is another short story. One day I will write a bigger one for NCIS. This is Memorial Day holiday fic. Don't forget to R&R.


Another short story of mine.

This is dedicated to all those in the armed forces here and abroad. Now that I have become one of those soldiers in the armed forces, I know how important this holiday is.

Ziva ponders the American holiday Memorial Day and what it means to her. With a little help from Gibbs. Gibbs/Ziva friendship..

Gibbs had been quiet all day. He keeps glancing at the photo behind him. From what she has observed about it, it is of a military group. She noticed a young Leroy Jethro in the front row. Tony and McGee have done their best to avoid their boss; even Abby and Jen have not talked to him. Gibbs stood and walked towards the elevator Ziva quickly followed.

The doors closed leaving them in silence.

"Gibbs are you ok?"

"I'm fine officer David, you?"

"I have noticed that you have been distance today I assume it is for the holiday, yes?"

"This holiday means a lot to those who have severed in the armed forces in the U.S.A."

"What of those who served in other countries?"

Gibbs doesn't say anything.

"I served in the Israeli army for several years when I got out of high school."

"I know."

"I guess I don't understand…"

"This holiday is called Memorial day it's a national holiday that is suppose to help you remember those who gave their lives for this country."

"Is that why you are upset, you are remembering your fallen friends?"

Gibbs stops the elevator.

"You ever lost anyone in war Ziva?"

"Yes my youngest brother Jaron was shot trying to save a fallen comrade, my sister Tali was caught in a café explosion, and a dozen more of my friends who I knew for many years died during my time in service."

"Then you take this day to remember them and what their deaths have done to change your life."

Ziva went to open her mouth to comment but decided against it. Gibbs flicks the switch and the elevator continues down, he pulls out his small notebook and pen that is used to take notes down on a case.

"Do you have pictures of them?"

"Pictures of who?"

"Of those you've lost?"

"Yes."

"Bring them with you, tonight, seven o'clock." He scribbles down an address.

"Here." He rips off the small paper and gives it to her.

"But what is here?"

"Just be there."

Gibbs got off the elevator at the parking garage level. Ziva didn't follow she didn't even get off as it rode back up to the squad room. The doors open, Tony and McGee get on to go home. In honor of the holiday, they only had to work a half day.

"Didn't you already leave with Gibbs?" Tony asked eyeing her.

"Yes." Now feeling uncomfortable, she places the paper with the address on it in her pocket. Her drive home was quiet, didn't even bother to turn on the stereo. The moment her front door opened, she threw down her stuff and went in search of the pictures Gibbs had asked her to find. She found one of Tali, Jaron and herself. Just after High school graduation. Jaron and she were in military uniform. The other one she found was the formal picture of her unit after their first battle. She found several others that had her with members of her unit. Laughing and having fun. By the time she had looked at the entire box of pictures and had chosen eight of them, it was a quarter till seven. She needed to go.

She looked at the address Gibbs had written down for her again. She pulled up to a park. A big sign read: Arlington National Cemetery.

She parked far and walked up stone steps. A military guard stood by a tomb. Groups of people stood everywhere. However, the park hours read that it was suppose to be closed. What where all of these people doing here?

"Ziva."

She turned to the voice and found Gibbs. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt with USMC written in yellow in the center. He had an envelop in one hand.

"Gibbs what are all of these people doing here?"

"Paying their respects, come on." They passed a group of old men dressed in their military uniforms, they where holding hands in a small circle praying over several candles on the ground. One man who stood watching the men turned towards Ziva and Gibbs.

"Jethro is that you?" Gibbs stopped and turned towards him.

"Lt. Giles." They embraced in a hug.

"Jethro I've been looking for you, our group is set up on the north side of the building."

"Thanks Hank." Hank looked from Gibbs to Ziva. Hank was build like Gibbs. Instead of dark hair, it was a red shade with a matching red goatee.

"Don't tell me you got married again Jethro?"

"No Hank, This is Ziva David."

"Israeli?"

"Yes." Ziva said suspiciously.

"Combat Army?" Hank asked again.

"No, Infantry." Ziva replied.

"It's nice to meet you Ziva." Hank stuck out his hand. Ziva accepted it with a small smile. Hank turned back to watch the group of old men. Ziva followed Gibbs to the north side of the big building where Hank had said someone was set up. Gibbs opened up his envelop and pulled out pictures he lined them up against the thin cut grass and the wall. After he stood back and looked at each one. Ziva didn't know really what to do.

"This building was built in remembrance to all of those in any armed forces serving around the world. I figured it would be a more suitable place for our friends to get to know each other." Gibbs said looking at her from his place on the ground. Ziva kneed down next to him. She handed him a picture. The one of Jaron, Tali and herself.

"This is my youngest brother Jaron and my sister Tali."

"Tali looks like your twin."

"That's what my mother says."

"Was Jaron…"

"Like Ari? No he was young and more loyal to my mother than my father."

"So he was your full brother."

"Yes I have, well had 4 full brothers and sisters and 4 half brothers and sister, now there is only Davak, Ashra which are my full brother and sister and Dane, Micah, and Hada which are my half."

"That's a lot of kids."

"My half brother and sisters are from different mothers, many gave birth around the same time. My father said he wanted his own personal army. Now there are not enough of us left."

Ziva finishes placing her pictures next to Gibbs.

"Thank you Gibbs for bringing me here."

"You're welcome Ziva."


End file.
